I'm No Superman
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: scrubs-zoey101 crossover story
1. Chapter 1

Any body ever watched scrubs before

**Any body ever watched scrubs before? Well if you did, you would understand this story. If you didn't, watch episodes on youtube or if you're to lazy to do that, then don't read it.**

**Here is the prologue R and R!**

**I'm No Superman**

**Prologue**

Quinn's POV-

You all know that I've always wanted to be a scientist. Well, I'm not going to be. I am going to be a doctor. Today was my first day of work, at sacred heart hospital.

My looks have changed since high school. My hair is still wavy, I got contacts, and I don't use big words anymore! Logan likes that.

I was excited. With my perfect job, my life was awesome. And my awesome boyfriend is supposed to be here in a couple minutes to pick me up. Can't wait!

The doorbell rang and I sped off toward the door in my scrubs, ready to start my career as an intern. Zoey said her cousin worked there, so when I get there she will be waiting to show me around.

"Hey!" I said hugging Logan. He grabbed my arm and sped off toward the limo. Once we got in, he began telling me about how his dad kept telling him that the area that we were moving to is dangerous. We laughed at that, and before I knew it, we were at the hospital.

I got out of the limo and waved by to my boyfriend as the vehicle drove away.

I saw a blond, that looked like Zoey's cousin, Elliot. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned toward me. She smiled and turned back to her friend she was talking to to get her attention.

"Carla!" Elliot said to the woman, as she was pulled over to where Elliot was standing.

"Carla, this is Quinn, Quinn, this is Carla!" I waved. She smiled. "Hi" she said.

"Before I show you around, I need you to meet everyone." She pulled my arm, very excited.

"Is she always this way?" I asked her friend, Carla. She nodded. "Yeah…………"

I saw a couple, that were bickering. "You are medical, right?" Elliot asked me.

"Yep." I said to her. She smiled yet again, and pulled me toward the fighting couple.

"Dr. Cox!" she yelled toward the man. He turned toward us and frowned.

"What, Barbie?" he asked her. I laughed silently. He stared at me. "Who are you? Barbie's new little sidekick?"

I rolled my eyes. He noticed the action, grabbing my arm, very, very hard.

"Look, " he said to me "Do you want to get on my bad side?"

I slipped his hand off my arm. "If this isn't your bad side, then I'm very scared to see what your bad side really is."

My eyebrows raised, and I crossed my arms, trying to make a point.

The woman he was fighting with, laughed, along with Carla and Elliot.

He gave me a look, then walked away.

"I can't believe you stood up to him! Most interns are really scared of him!" Carla told me.

I shrugged. The turned to the other person and introduced her.

"Quinn, this is Jordan, Jordan, this is Quinn." I waved hello, and she nodded.

"Cox's ex-wife." Carla added to the intro.

"I'm J.D.!" a weird guy said behind Elliot.

"Oh, yeah, this is J.D. and Turk." She said to me. "I'm Quinn."

"Gotta go get Jack." Jordan said and turned away from the group.

"Jack?" I asked Elliot, "Her son." She replied.

"What about J.D." J.D. asked her. She walked back toward us. "Her name is Jennifer Dylan."

"OK, well where is she?" he asked her. She looked at Carla. "She's playing with Izzy in Ted's office."

Jordan nodded, and widend her eyes as she watched her son, playing with some one's beard. He was asleep. He didn't even notice.

"Ahh!" she said as she picked up Jack.

"Beardy face! Beardy face!" he said over and over again to his mother.

"Yeah, I know, he is a beardy face!" she said to him.

They walked toward the halls, probably looking for the baby.

**I think it was pretty good, how bout you guys? Leave me your review.**

**Tanx! Bye!**

**seattle**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm no Superman

**I'm no Superman**

**Chapter 2**

"Awwwww!" JD said as Sam started to play with his toy.

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn said "You laugh at everything he does!"

"Because everything he does is so cute!" JD exclaimed, smiling at the baby.

They were at Turk's house, letting Sam and Izzy have a play date. The place was very relaxing and silent, except for JD cheering for Sam as he hits the other baby with a rattle.

Izzy started to cry and Carla picked her up. She rocked her a little bit and took her out of the room.

"Sorry Izzy!" JD said to her as she was carried out of the room.

A cell phone rang. Everyone checked and found out that JD's phone was the one going off.

It was Kim.

JD picked it up and went out of the room.

"Hey!" Turk said, picking up Sam. "You hurt my kid again I will hurt you!"

"Put. The. Child. Down." Quinn says calmly, pushing the baby into the play pen gently.

"Hey guys………." JD said, coming into the room with a depressed look on his face. "I got to bring Sam home……."

"But why?" Turk whined

"Because Brown bear, Kim invited Jordan and Dr. Cox's daughter over."

"Oh my god! Why did she do that?"

"Because, she said that the babies should get to know each other, so they could be friends when they grow up."

"Is Dr.Cox coming?"

"Yep, Jordan's making him." JD said, as he picked up Sam. "Well, good bye!"

"Bye!" Turk, Quinn and Elliot waved to him.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Elliot said, fitting her chin into her palm.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch football!" Turk said walking out of the nursery.

"You do that!" Quinn told him.

Quinn's cell phone began to ring.

The caller ID, **Zoey Matthews**

Quinn picked it up.

(**Bold **is Zoey _Slant _is Quinn_) _

_Hello?_

**Hey, Umm can you baby sit Alex?**

_When?_

**Now, Chase just told me that we are going on a trip. Without the baby. **

_Oh,_

**I already asked Lola, but she said she couldn't because she was going to have some kind of wrestling match in her living room.**

_What?_

**Vince versus his cousin Rio. **

_Well, how long?_

**About a week or two days more. Chase wanted to stay 3 weeks! I could not leave my baby for that long!**

_OK! OK! Umm, I'll be right over._

**Thanks! Bye!**

Quinn hung up the phone and asked Elliot if she wanted to come.

"Yeah I guess. I got nothing better to do anyway." Elliot said following Quinn toward the door.

"Bye!" Carla waved to hem as they went out.

543215432154321543215432154321543215432154321

"This is stupid!" Perry said to Jordan as they walked down the hall to JD's apartment.

"No it is not! Jennifer will get to meet a new friend!" a very cheery Jordan said while skipping in the halls while Perry held Jennifer with his son beside him.

"And by the way," Perry said "Why are you so happy today?"

"I'm just on the happy pills. You don't actually think that I like being happy do you?"

Jordan replied smiling.

"Well, why are you on those pills!" He shouted not happy.

They got to JD and Kim's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Why hello!" JD said opening the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Abigail," Perry started.

"His name is JD!" Jordan said, jumping.

"Hon, how many pills did you take?"

"Like 20, I don't know." Jordan said, still jittery and jumping happily into the room.

543215432154321543215432154321543215432154321

"She lives at 389 Clink Drive." Quinn said to Elliot, passing the streets in the town.

"Is this it?" Elliot said, seeing a Faded sign that looked like it said 'Clink Dr.'

"Yeah, drive in here." Quinn said pointing to the street.

"369, 371, 373, 375, 377, " Elliot recited the numbers on the mailboxes as she drove down the street.

"387, 389! Here it is!" Elliot drove into the Gravel drive way and went to reach for her umbrella. It was gone.

"JD took my Umbrella. Again!" Elliot whined.

"We can get to the house without getting too wet? Right?" Quinn said.

They opened the doors and headed toward the porch. The rain stomped on their heads and left their hair and clothes drenched.

They knocked and rung the door bell 10 times or more to get themselves out of the rain.

Zoey opened the door. She rushed them in and closed the door.

"Hey!" Elliot said in her excited squeaky voice while she hugged her cousin, Zoey.

"OMG! I haven't seen you in so long!" Zoey hugged her back.

A little boy comes rushing down the stairs. Quinn ran toward him in her wet jacket.

"Hey Alex!" Quinn said to him, not hugging him, she would get him wet.

"Alex, this is your aunt Elliot," Zoey said to her son. Alex waved cutely and hugged her leg.

"Alex, go get your bags OK?" Zoey asked him, he nodded and ran upstairs.

"He is so cute!" Elliot exclaimed as she hanging her wet jacket up on the coat rack.

"I know!" Quinn said.

"I forgot to tell Logan." She said, taking out her cell and typing buttons.

(**Bold **is Logan _Slant _is Quinn_) _

**Hello?**

_Hey, uhh, Alex is gonna stay at our place for a week, K? Bye!_

She hung up the phone and fit it in her pocket.

"Alex!" Zoey shouted to him.

He ran down the stairs with three bags and his teddy bear in hand. He tripped, but Quinn caught him.

"Tank oo!" Alex said, trying to say Thank you.

"Alright, we gotta go, the rain just cleared up and we gotta get in the car before it starts again!" Elliot said to them as Zoey reached in the coat closet and got out a little blue button up jacket.

"Alex!" Zoey called him, he walked over to her and let her slip on the jacket.

She buttoned the buttons and they were off.

**and yeah, i reposted it onto this account. so, don't ask why.**


	3. Chapter 3

There is one thing VERY exciting, a twist in this story

There is one thing VERY exciting, a twist in this story. I just thought of this idea.

RandR

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jordan awoke with a sick feeling. She felt a little dizzy. Her eyes were widened at the thought that she had to throw up. Now.

She rushed to the bathroom, and closed the door.

After she threw up, she looked a little confused. _Why am I so sick? _She asked herself.

She suddenly had an idea, she got out of the bathroom. She rushed out the door of her apartment.

She ran down the stairs, into the little store right next to the apartment building.

She ran to one of the isles, hesitating as she picked up a pregnancy test box.

Jordan walked down to the check out, feeling tired.

He scanned it and gave it to her, she gave him the money and ran off to her apartment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jordan sat on her bed, Perry still sleeping. She sighed.

"Hey perr, perr,"she said, shaking him a little. He turned onto his stomach.

"What?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly. He sat up in bed quickly. "Whaat?"

"Yeah, again." He moaned and flipped to his side as he fell back on the bed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quinn noticed Logan's sorrow has he worked at the kitchen table. He placed his head in his hands.

"Hey," she said, rounding a corner, holding onto the wall.

"Hey." He said through his hands. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just looking over a dumb script." He told her, annoyed.

"Oh," she said "I'm so sorry about not technically telling you about Alex staying."

"It's OK." He said "I just wanted some alone time with you."

He grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled before he kissed her.

"Oh," She said, giggling once again. "Alex is sleeping over Elliot's tomorrow night, so,"

"Alright!" he said to her, smiling.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was indeed Saturday, and it was time to tell Jack he was getting another brother, or sister.

Perry carried him on his shoulder, into the living room.

"Hey Jack." Jordan said, smiling for the sake of the kid. "We've got a surprise for you."

"Yeah!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Your getting another Brother or baby sister!" Perry said to him.

His smile already became bigger as he jumped into his room with Joy. Yelling'Yeah!' the whole time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JD looked over Sam in his crib, picking him up a second later.

"Hey buddy." He said to him, whispering. The baby curled his hand and stretched a little.

"What are you doing?" Kim whisper screamed for the nursery doorway. She ran to him, taking the baby. "He has to go to sleep!"

She set him back in his crib, placing a teddy bear right next to him.

"What ever." JD said on his way back to bed. Kim pulled him into their bedroom. And closed the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quinn pulled up to Elliot's house, pushing the red button on her seat belt. She ran out of the car. The back door was opened to reveal Alex, sitting in his car seat.

"Come on, let's go." She said to him, walking down the side walk. Once she reached the front door, Alex knocked.

"Hey!" Elliot aid to them, opening the door.

"Oh, come on in Alex." She grabbed his little hand and drug him in.

"See ya Quinn." Elliot shut the door. Quinn backed up her car, turning around.

She drove along the road. Another mile to her house.

She parked her car once again. She got out and ran to the door. She ran inside to Find Logan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the next chapter, something else will happen. Just guess.

-emo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, people

**Hey, people! There is a poll on my profile, on what to name jordan's baby. And yes, it's going to be a boy.**

**Here's chapter 4, where the excitement really kicks in!**

**RandR**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=**

Logan was talking on the phone , to someone he had never met before. He was talking to an orphanage. They had called about 5 minutes before Quinn had got there. This is what happened.

He heard the phone ring, as he got up to get it. Once he picked it up, he said 'hello' into the speaker, not recognizing the name on the caller ID.

"Yes, this is Fondler's orphanage. We are looking for Quinn Pensky." A lady said on the other side of the conversation.

"Ummmmm…. She's not home yet. Can I take a message?" he asked her.

"Thank you. But, who are you?"

"Her husband, Logan Reese." He said to her.

"She had asked for monthly calls from us. We just wanted to tell her that her daughter, Clara, is doing fine."

Logan looked a little confused. Having no idea what the woman was talking about, asked "what daughter?"

"She brought in the baby, oh I think about a year ago. You being her husband, I thought you would've known."

He swallowed, looking in-between angry, and surprised.

"Thank you. I'll tell her." He pushed the talk button and set down the phone. Quinn had walked in, and was now walking in the room.

"Hey!" she said to him, smiling. He crossed his arms and legs. Her smile disappeared at the face Logan had on.

"What?" she asked him, walking toward him.

"An orphanage just called. They said that Clara was doing fine."

Quinn bit her lip, as her eyes began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry. It was last summer when we separated. This guy, Trevor, asked me out. I said no. so to get revenge, he snuck into my room, and well, he got me pregnant. I didn't want you to get mad, so I left in an orphanage."

He looked down, not knowing what to say. He finally knew what to do, looking up at his wife.

"Let's go get her."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Watching the television screen, Jack wondered the news channel, and why anybody would want to watch this junk.

"Today, Tyler Hinn escaped from the New York jail." The news guy said. "This man was brought to justice for stabbing a woman. He was known as the ex-killer. He kills all women who supposedly 'broke his heart.' "

"There are some woman who might be in danger. We are looking for Hayden Norwood, Loni Smith, and Jordan Sullivan."

"Mommy!" Jack called his mother, noticing the name that was called. She walked to him, eating a carton of ice cream with an ice cram scooper, with a pickle in her other hand. (Pregnant, remember?) "What, Jackie?"

"I hear you name." he said, his English not sounding great yet. His mother, confused, looked at the TV screen.

"This man," He said, posting up a picture of the man in the right corner of the screen. "Is wanted by the police. If any one has any information on the killer, please call the police immediately."

Turning her head, Jordan looked worried. She set the carton of ice cream down and watched the man on the TV.

"And again, if you have any information on these women: Hayden Norwood, Loni Smith, or Jordan Sullivan, please call the police."

"Oh. My. God." She sat on the couch, blinking, not believing what she was hearing.

The door bell rang. Jack looked out the apartment window, seeing 3 cop cars in the front of the building.

"Mommy! It's the fuzz!" the little boy said, restating the line from a movie.

"Hey, Per-Perr." Jordan called to Perry, who was in another room. He walked into the room. "What?"

"The fuzz is at the door." Jordan said. Cox rolled his eyes. Jack laughed.

Perry opened the door, to find a police man, and 3 police men behind him.

"Can I help you?" Perry asked them.

"Yes, we are looking for, Jordan Sullivan." The man said.

"Why? What did she do this time?"

" We just want to speak to her." At that moment, Jennifer started crying.

"Oops. Uhhhhh, Jack, speak to the people!" Perry told Jack. Jack jumped off the couch, and ran to the door.

"What?" Jack asked them, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" the police man asked, leaning down to Jack's height.

"I'm Jack." He said, a little shaky. The man smiled, looking at the others.

"Jack, where's your mommy?"

"Mommy on the couch."

"Can we speak to her?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Jack, I'll talk to them." Jordan said, stepping off the couch, walking to the door. She Picked up Jack.

"Ummmm, are you Miss Sullivan?" the police man asked. Jordan nodded. "Yeah."

"Can we talk to you?"

"Yep, come on in." she said to them, angrily. She wanted to eat her ice cream and pickles in peace! (Lol)

"What?" she said, lying down on the couch. The 'fuzz' sat on the other couch.

"Do you know about Tyler Hinn escaping from prison?" he asked her, jack jumping on her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want any special services? To you know, protect you?"

"Naaaaaaa."

"This man can kill you. Are you sure-"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Jordan screamed. Dr. Cox walked into the room, carrying little Jenny. "Come on! I almost got her asleep, then you go off with your mood swings again!"

Noticing the mood swing, and the messed up food condiments on the coffee table, the man knew that she was pregnant.

"Ummmm, are you pregnant?" he asked her.

"Yeah, again." Perry answered for her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, then you really need bodyguards. I'll bring them over tomorrow morning." The police man said.

"Bring 'em to the hospital. Sacred heart." Jordan said.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow then." The man got up, with the rest behind him.

The men walked out the door, as Jack sprang up, headed for the door.

"Bye Jack!" the man said from the hallway.

"Bye, Fuzz!"

**That's chapter 4. hoped you liked it. This is the beginning of the drama.**

**Review!**

**-emo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! It's Nikki again! Updating one of my stories! I have just made my first scrubs story, and am very excited about it. Hope you guys get around to reading it!**

**And this takes place a year after Quinn arrives, so the new interns could come and make more drama. That makes Quinn and Logan already have Clara, and Jordan is, well, very, very pregnant. **

**RandR**

**-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=**

The hospital had been boring on this damp, September morning. Not many patients came in, and all the doctors were going crazy about what to do with so little patients. Elliot seemed to be the one most upset. She had a bad night with Keith and now she was miserable beyond help.

She sighed at the door of Mr. Kindle. He had a horrible disease and was having a way better day than Elliot. She walked in and a fake smile grew upon her face. The old man was lying in bed, watching a football game on the small TV in his hospital room. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Dr. Reid. Anything wrong?" He asked, slight worry crossed his features and drawn his eyes away from the screen

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to come up and check on you." She smiled a fake smile of course. Elliot had know Mr. Kindle for 2 months now, and she would know him until he died of is horrible life threatening disease. He had known about the cancer for a while now, and was just enjoying life leisurely in his short time he had to live.

He smiled. "Thanks." He starred back into the 30 inch and held the remote in his hand.

"See ya later." Elliot said, leaving the room. She walked over to the nurses' station and found Carla, her best friend.

"I'm so depressed I can't even stand it." She said, pushing her head into her hands with her elbows on the counter "Help me."

Carla sighed and set down the clipboard she had in her hand. "What happened?"

"Well, last night Keith and I went to the bar, and he said that he wanted to….." Elliot couldn't push herself to say the last couple of words left out of the sentence. She sighed. "Take a break"

Carla gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh no he didn't!" she then started speaking in Spanish, really, really, fast. Which is what she always did when she got mad.

Carla calmed a bit, and then spoke again. "How bout you pick out one of the new interns for a booty call? They're coming in at 2."

Elliot shrugged and blew a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "Maybe, but I hope all of them aren't as stupid as last times were." She said, referring to the ugly interns they already had from last time.

"Hey, its 1:55 already, get ready to meet the new interns." Elliot turned her back toward the counter and leaned on it while talking to Carla.

"Hey, I think I see them." Carla said, stretching out to peak around a corner.

A few seconds later, a whole bunch of young doctors in green, light blue, and dark blue scrubs passed them. Elliot smiled. She turned towered Carla.

"That cute one winked at me." she said, pointing at a guy in Dark blue scrubs. He walked farther away where was to introduce himself to the new workers.

They all looked pretty scared of Kelso. A few of them looked at the very few patients surrounding them.

"Hey people." They heard from behind them. They turned around to see Jordan with Jack sitting on the counter. Jordan smiled as she thought of something, then whispered into little Jack's ear. He smiled and had his mother lift him onto the floor. The child ran over to Dr. Kelso.

"Man check!" he yelled, and punched him you-know-where. All the interns snickered, and the boy ran over to the women.

Jordan ducked behind the counter so that Kelso couldn't see her.

He struggled from pain and straightened up and asked Elliot and Carla "Where is she?"

They shrugged and smiled at him. He let out a sigh of anger and stomped off. The workers close behind. "When I find her! She will be fired!"

"No I won't." Jordan said, standing up from behind the counter. "I'll make Perry beat 'em up for me."

Elliot shook her head, rolling her eyes after. An intern that was left behind came up to them.

"Uhhh, I'm David, you want to go out tonight?" he asked Elliot. She smiled, "Sure."

He smiled then jumped to where was going. Elliot yelled across the room. "Tonight at 8!"

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked a very pregnant Jordan. She shrugged. "There wasn't any brownies left at home, and plus, I was bored."

"Hey guys." Quinn said, walking up to them. She grinned at little Jack then stood near Elliot. "Anything new?"

"Yep, Elliot's trying to get a new booty call." Carla said to her. She nodded and watched Jack run around the hospital area.

"So, how's that body guard thing going?" Elliot asked Jordan.

"They're behind me." Jordan answered pointing to the wall 3 feet away. Quinn, Elliot, and Carla turned to see 2 large men in sweats.

"That one's Mario, the other one is Luigi." She said, pointing to them. All the others laughed.

"Don't make fun of them, or they'll hurt you." She said again, picking Jack up. They walked off into another hallway around the corner.

"Hey, you. Brunette Barbie!" Perry called from the end of the room. Quinn looked at Elliot and Carla "He calls me BB."

"What?" she asked. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a room. The room had nobody in it, and it was pitch black.

"What am I supposed to be doing in here?" she asked him. "There was a patient in here, uhhh, Mr. Hinn. Where'd he go?"

There was a loud noise then Quinn was gone. Dr. Cox ran out of the room.

"Holy, god!" he exclaimed running towered the girls. "Other Barbie is gone."

"What?" Elliot asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"I went in there and then she just disappeared. Wait, wait a second!" he said, looking back onto the chart. The name read:

Tyler Hinn

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-===-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**ohhh! Spooky! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is going to get freaky. See, I told you guys it was going to get interesting.**

**Review!**

**-emo**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, here is the next chappie. In each one or two chapters, one woman is going to be stolen. Since Quinn is already gone who is going next? Ooooooooooooooo………………………….spooky…………………..**

**RandR**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"Yesterday," the newsman said "A woman by the name Quinn Penskey was kidnapped by Tyler Hinn. This woman is not one of the people is being protected by body guards, but she is friends with Jordan Sullivan, one of the victims that may be soon to come, who is at her home, getting ready to have her third child."

The news people arrived at sacred heart when Dr. Cox told Kelso about the whole kidnapping thing. Now this group of people is in the room searching for evidence. There was none, this guy was good.

Logan and Clara had arrived short after the people had come. They stood beside everyone else: Elliot, Carla, Turk, JD, Kim, and even Dr. Cox was there with his two kids to take them away from Jordan for awhile.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Elliot said, wiping her face from tears. Just then a whole other group of people came in. Including Zoey.

"OMG!" Elliot said, hugging her. Alex stood beside her, not looking happy.

"Hey, who's that?" Zoey asked Elliot, referring to Dr. Cox. Perry rolled his eyes.

"Who is this? Another Barbie? This is turning into a Barbie dream house." He set Jack down on the floor and Jenny to Carla. "Be right back."

He ran to the next hallway. Then Jack ran over to Alex.

"Hi." Jack said. Alex hugged him and they ran over to the rolling chairs in the nurses' station.

"Uh, Zoey?" Elliot said, confused at who the others were behind her.

"Oh, that's Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, and well, you already know Chase." Zoey said, pointing them out as she said each of their names.

"Hey man!" Logan said, hugging Michael. Michael kind of noticed the small child in his arms.

"And who are you cutie?" he asked her, tickling her feet as she giggled.

"This is Clara. She's one and a half."

"She's adorable." Lisa and Lola came up to the baby and wanted to hold her. Logan rolled his eyes and handed Clara to Lisa.

"Aw!" They chorused. The child laughed.

"Pst." Carla heard from behind the counter. She turned around to she Jordan ducked low.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carla asked, wide eyed. She looked at Elliot and called to her.

"Hey, Elliot." She said. Elliot turned around to see Carla. "Can't it wait?"

"Uhhh! No!" she pulled the blond over to where she was standing and pointed behind the counter.

"Holy frick!" she said, looking at her.

"Give me the baby!" Jordan said, extending her arms out for baby Jenny. Carla passed the baby to it's mother.

"Jordan, you are not supposed to be here!" Elliot whisper-screamed at her. Just then Dr. Cox came around the corner.

"I know she's here somewhere. So where is she?" he said, angry that Jordan was somewhere in the hospital.

Carla and Elliot whistled, well, that led Dr. Cox over to them. They smiled and Dr. Cox pushed them out of the way. He looked down behind the counter and sighed. He walked in the door way and squatted down to where she was.

"Jordan," he started "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was bored!" she screamed, holding baby Jenny in her arms. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up to a chair. "You stay! Stay right there!" he said, pushing her down onto the rolling chair. He walked out of the nurses' station and down a hallway.

"Hey, Jackie." Jordan said to her son, who was on another chair with his new friend. "What are you guys doing?"

"Weee!" Alex yelled, rolling the chair across the tile floor. He lifted his tiny arms into the air.

"We playing mommy!" he said back. He too lifted up his arms and screamed along with the other boy.

"Well, since you got like a baby sitting business going on here, here's Clara. Getting tired." Logan sat Clara down on the counter facing Jordan. The baby playfully clapped its tiny palms together and smiled wildly.

"Yeah, here's Sam." Kim said, and Sam was seated next to Clara. They both looked at each other and giggled.

Suddenly, the lights went off. The children screamed and their mothers struggled to reach for them. Jack ran towered Jordan, crying of fright, and Alex walked around looking for his mother. Once he found her, he grabbed onto her leg and sat down on her foot and stayed there.

A scream was heard and the lights were back on soon after. The all noticed that Kim had disappeared. JD, who was holding Sam screamed.

"Oh my god!" Elliot gasped, hands over her open mouth. All were sad and frightened that their friend was gone, but most were wondering how this man had stolen 2 people not being noticed.

"What happened?" Dr. Cox asked, running around the corner.

"Kim's gone." JD said to him.

"This guy is good!" He said, pointing his finger to make his point. "How does he do it?"

Everyone shrugged and looked around to see if he left any evidence. There was nothing, same as last time.

"Excuse me?" a news woman said, pointing the mic on JD. He nodded and spoke into the microphone. "Yes?"

"Has anyone disappeared during the lights being turned off?" the lady asked, again pointing the microphone to JD.

"Uh, yes. Kim Briggs." JD said. The newswoman nodded, then turned to the man holding the large video camera.

"And there you have it! Another person gone! The killer is getting to everyone here at Sacred heart, and may get someone else very, very soon. This is Rhonda Katers, news station 98. Now back to you Steve." She said, setting down the microphone and sitting down beside a wall drinking her coffee.

"This is horrible!" Carla exclaimed, holding Izzy. Izzy wasn't smiling, but looked confused at why all those people where there.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Elliot asked the others "He's going to get all of Jordan's friends, and you guys all know it."

They nodded in agreement. Everyone saddened and slid down the walls to sit. The patients that were left in the hospital were either watching TV, or talking to family and friends who were visiting. So nobody was to bother them.

Jordan's cell phone rang, and she reached across the counter to pick it up. But before she could, Perry grabbed it and picked it up. "Hello?"

There was only heavy breathing going through. Then a loud yell. After that nothing was heard and the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Jordan asked, Jack also had a questioning look on his face.

"I think it was him. Someone screamed and he hung up." He placed the small phone back on the counter top.

"This guy is crazy!" Chase said. Zoey hid her face in her palms. Nobody said anything else for a couple minutes before a bell rung off. It was someone sending Jordan a text on her phone.

"No!" Perry yelled as Jordan took the phone. He swiped it away from her and looked at what the screen said.

**From-Unknown Name**

**Number- unknown Number**

**Time- 8:26 am**

**Date- Sptember 7****th**

Hi, Jordan

"What's it say?" Jack asked. Perry turned to his son, who was on Jordan lap.

"He said, 'Hi Jordan'." Another ding was heard and Perry's eyes sprang back to the small screen.

**From-Unknown Name**

**Number- unknown Number**

**Time- 8:27 am**

**Date- Sptember 7****th**

I'm watching you. Right now.

"He said he's watching you." Cox said, looking at Jordan. Her face flushed it's color and a blank expression took it's place.

**From-Unknown Name**

**Number- unknown Number**

**Time- 8:27 am**

**Date- September 7****th**

That Blond in the coat's goin next.

Perry looked up from the phone. He looked at Elliot, the one that the killer was talking about. "He said that he's getting you next, Barbie."

Elliot's eyes were looking down at the floor at the time, then looked up at the news. She hugged Zoey closely, careful to not let go so that she wouldn't be taken.

-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=

**So, how was it? It was 4 and a half pages of Microsoft word, so I wanted it kind of long. Let me know what you think! And I've decided to make Jordan's baby, twins. So, the baby twin boy will be 'Andrew Ryan', and the girl twin's name is............................ well, i don't know yet! go vote on my poll peoplez!**

**Review!**

**-emo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suspense is building up for you………………………DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**RandR**

**1212**

The hospital made me feel like I was alone in my own world. It was a scary feeling. My girlfriend was gone, without a trace. And someone that I know and love was going to be taken next.

How can this be happening? What did Jordan do to deserve this? Did she actually deserve this? All these unanswered questions raced through my mind as I took a walk around the abandoned halls, carrying Sam. All the others were standing in their places were they sadly expected Elliot to disappear.

I came back to where everyone was, and all was not happy. Everyone had blank expressions on their faces. The kids were just sitting together on the floor, quietly speaking to one another.

I sat down near the wall, and let Sam crawl over to the others. I looked over at Elliot. She held her head up. Her face was stained red, and tears were falling down it. I looked back at the floor, and sighed.

Suddenly, lightning struck the sky. I winced. The lights flickered on and off over and over again, until they came back fully on. Elliot was still there, hugging Zoey. She trembled with fear, and looked at the floor.

Another lightning bolt struck the earth and this time the electricity powered out. The room was dark, and I scoped out Sam. He cried, and I knew it was him I was holding.

A loud yell was sounded, and then minutes of silence. Then the lights came back on and Elliot had disappeared as expected. I felt a tear slide down my face. I looked at Sam, whose face was red from all the crying.

I searched around for Dr. Cox, but didn't see him. Actually, I didn't see him, Jordan, Jack, or Jennifer. They had disappeared.

"Hey, guys?" I said in fear, "Where's Dr. Cox. And Jordan, Jack and Jenny?"

Everyone searched for them. Then, magically, Perry appeared around the corner. He had is hand in his pockets, and looked at everyone.

"Jordan went into labor. K? We are all fine. Got it!? OK, and, is Barbie gone?" he said. Everyone nodded and Lola hugged a crying Zoey.

"Well, I'm so sorry for ending this conversation, but I have to go back to my soon to be screaming ex-wife! Bye!" he smiled sarcastically and turned his back to them and walked down the hallway.

This didn't seem to faze Dr. Cox. I didn't know why, but it just didn't seem to faze him. I mean, his ex-wife's friends were being stolen, and soon, she would be, too. I shrugged it off and continued starring at the nurse's station counter wall.

1212121212121212

Carla POV

Loneliness. The only found word I could think of to describe the way I felt when Elliot vanished. She was my best friend. How could she just leave? What did any of these people to get this kind of pain of losing a loved one?

Nothing. That's what. This man was being unreasonable. We did nothing to deserve this.

The news anchor team had left about an hour ago, along with the team of specialized people that were trying to figure out the impossible crime.

That's when I realized: Someone's working with him. But, who? It was someone that we knew. But, who?

It couldn't be JD. Not Turk either. I couldn't figure it out on my own. And I wasn't about to say anything.

A sound of a gun sounded. Where the security guards? This is when I ound out who was working with the mastermind.

121212121212121212

**DUN……………DUN…………….DUN!**

**Sorry it was so short. I'm kinda off my game this time of year. Thinking about what I'm getting for Christmas! Hehe.**

**Anywho, Happy Holidayz! **

**-emo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updating one more chappie before Christmas! ******** Hehe! I totally luv Christmas!**

**RandR**

**121212121212121212121212121**

**Carla POV**

Bullets flew out of the gun. Grabbing Izzy, I hid in a closet near the place where all the people were. All the parents rushed to their Children, while others rushed for somewhere to hide.

Izzy started to cry, and I hushed her. I heard more bullets fly in the air. One hit the steel closet door, and made a huge bang. Someone knocked on the door.

"Baby!" I heard Turk yell "Let me in! Help me God!"

I quickly put Izzy in the corner, and opened the door to let Turk in. He rushed in, and as soon as I closed the door, a bullet fired into the door, almost going through it this time.

"Why would he do this to us? Betray us like that?" I asked Turk. He was still breathing heavily.

"I don't know, but he's gone crazy!" Turk said quietly "Even crazier than before!"

Janitor. Why. Shooting people. Especially children. Small children.

The door opened, when it was locked, stupid Janitor's 'keys to everything'. He took Turk by the arm, and dragged him out by the arm.

"To the Wall!" he yelled. Turk, close to tears, awaited what had seemed liked his death. He looked at me holding Izzy, and went into the closet again. Picking me up, he carried me, screaming, to a hospital room.

He shut the door, after I was dropped on the ground, Izzy still crying in my arms. I looked around. And there was Quinn, Kim, and Elliot, in ropes and duct tape. Zoey and Lola were soon tossed in the room shortly after that.

I saw Jordan on a hospital bed, screaming her brains out. I forgot, she was delivering twins! Horrible timing!

Alex, Jack, Jennifer Dylan and Sam were all in the corner, crying. I ran quickly to Elliot, and ripped the tape covering her big mouth. She screamed at the pain.

"Sorry," I apologized "Let me get these ropes off." I untied the scratchy ropes tying her wrists and ankles together. Elliot was released.

"Try to get them free, I try to help Jordan," I said to Elliot, Lola and Zoey. They quickly did as they were tolled.

"Jordan! It's gonna be OK! At least we got 2 doctors!" I said to a screaming Jordan. She just continued on screaming.

"OK!" Elliot said as all the others walked around Jordan to get a spot in on the action.

"Do you guys know how to deliver a baby?" I asked Kim and Elliot. They nodded and began to lift up the blanket. They put it back down.

"Were doomed!" Elliot said, going to get hospital supplies from one of the drawers. They were empty. She widened her eyes.

"The only other supplies are in the closet across the hall." She screamed.

"We don't need any! Just………..just do it!" I yelled at them. They looked panicked.

"No! We need the gloves! I'm not doing it without any gloves!" Elliot screamed in her high pitched voice over Jordan's.

"Shut up! I'll do it! Move!" Kim said, shoving her way past Elliot.

12121212121212121212121

"Ghandi," Perry whispered to Turk, as the Janitor walked down the hallway to check on the woman and children.

"Yeah?" he quietly asked.

"Jordan's havin her baby and I'm out here getting killed by jumpsuit with a riffle! I gotta get us to the girls," he said through clenched teeth. He slightly moved his feet, inching his way to the entrance. Once he got there, he found it locked.

"That bastered," he mumbled, as he stepped quietly to where he stood before.

"Doors locked?" Turk whispered to the other.

"Yeah, how we gonna get out of this rat hole?" Perry asked. Turk shrugged, and watched to see the Janitor come back with the gun at hand, and Jack in the other.

"Jackie!" Perry yelled. But it was no use; Jack was still clutched in his oversized hands.

"I don't know if this is important to anybody, but a lady's havin her kids in there, and one of 'em just popped out." He said calmly, as Jack cried.

Perry let out slow, angry breaths, almost as if they came from a fighting bull chasing a red blanket. He slowly raised his hand. Janitor looked straight at his eyes.

"You," he pointed his gun at him "Go, she needs ya in there," Janitor shooed him. Perry walked passed him, then rolled his eyes at the tall man, walking quickly to Jordan's room.

"Daddy!" Jack screeched to him. Perry turned around, seeing Jack under the man's arm uncomfortably. Janitor looked at him.

"Go," he still held Jack tight in his arms. Perry bit his lip, looking at the red face of the toddler. He turned, and headed to the room.

Soon enough, Turk swathe man on the TV screen, Tyler Hinn, holding, not one, but two children Alex, and Isabella.


	9. Chapter 9 short

Turk watched the janitor look at Tyler, but didn't smile like he was. It was almost like he was being made to do it. It could happen, but, if he was making him do it, then why wasn't there like a gun at his back or something.

"Listen," Tyler said, holding Alex and Izzy down on the nurses' station counter "you guys are probably wondering why we're doing this."

They all nodded, with no fear. He may have the gun, but, he had it in his jacket which was in one of the nurse's chairs.

"Because, well………………"

121212121221212121212121212

Perry walked into the room, looking around. The window was sealed shut, and it was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone.

Why? He looked at Zoey, Quinn, Elliot and Carla sitting in the corner on the room. Kim sat in the chair next to the bed, and Jordan slept on the bed. The babies were born. The problem was, where were they?

He looked at Kim, and saw that her white jacket was in her arms, bundling up a tiny child. Perry walked over quickly, and picked the baby up. This was the baby boy, Andrew. Andrew Ryan Sullivan Cox. He looked away from the reddened face, and looked for the other twin, the girl, Megan Carissa. Nowhere to be found.

212121212121212122121212121212

Jack looked around, and saw that shiny gun in the pocket of the leather jacket. He'd saw those on the old western movies that he'd watched once before. He knew what they could do, and he wanted to be able to reach that gun. He knew how to use it.

He grabbed the small gun from the jacket pocket, nobody saw him, and aimed for Tyler's head. He pulled the trigger just as Tyler said his last words:

Because, and well. He never got to finish the sentence.

**Don't worry; it was supposed to be short. And Jack is one smart kid!** I bet he could do that! Lol. Well, anywho, there's like only 1 or 2 chps left, so, til next time! 

-emo


	10. Chapter 10

Nobody could move. Not that they weren't physically able to, it's just that they couldn't move of shock. A four year old had just shot a mad man. And his dad wasn't even there to be proud of him. Nor his sleeping mother.

Turk ran up to grab his baby, who was now on the floor because Tyler had dropped her, and now she was crying her head off. Jack stood there motionless, waiting. Watching as every one of the others rushed to go somewhere, either it was where their wives where, or to see their children. Jack was alone.

12121212121221212

Logan rushed to where Quinn was sleeping near the others. Everyone huddled around them to awaken them. They shook them awake, and all the women felt relieved as soon as their husbands told them what had happened.

Perry still had no idea where that one other baby girl was. Megan Carissa was missing, and he just had to wake Jordan up to ask her if she had any idea.

"Jordan?" he shook her, she didn't move. He shook her again, still nothing. He turned to Carla, who just shrugged.

"Hey!" Micheal said to Perry "Your kid is amazing!"

Perry had no idea what he was talking about. "What?"

"Your kid, uh, Jack! Yeah that's his name! He shot that Tyler guy! I think he's still out there, too."

And with that, Perry ran out of the room, sleeping baby still in hand.

In the hospital room, the drama still went on. Chase had brought Alex back and Zoey was hugging him to death, Lola was crying her eyes out of terror, and Quinn and Logan sat there with Clara, speechless.

"That was," Logan couldn't find the right words "interesting."

"Yeah," Quinn said "interesting."

"I know that was kind of like, terrible, but I like this, it adds drama. Dramas cool, but, I don't really like it when it involves a man on a killing spree, and a four year old shooting people in the head. But, I love it, somehow."

"Hey," she said to him, starting to turn to face him "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Umm," she looked down, and then came back up to look in his eyes with a smile "I'm pregnant."

Logan's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped almost close to the floor. He stood up with Quinn and hugged her to tight.

"Can't" she managed to choke out "breath."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just real excited now!" he let go of her and put his arm around her waist to hold her close, while Clara was held tightly in his other arm.

121212212121211212121212

Jack sat on the nurses' counter, not wanting to move. Not wanting to get down, just waiting for someone who cared enough to get him down from it. He saw the dead man on the floor, lying there, lifeless. He wasn't freaked out that the man's head with flowing blood out of his body like a small waterfall, unlike a normal 4 year old would have been, he just, looked at him, wanting to ask him why he did this,

But, to do that, he would have to kill himself. And at that moment, it didn't sound like such a bad idea at all. And these were the thoughts of a 4 year old.

Perry walked slowly out into the room, looking for Jack. Jack didn't notice him at first, but when he saw him, he turned his head away. Perry walked up to him.

"Hey, Jackie! I heard what you did! That was great! You're a hero!" he told his son. Jack still looked away. "What?"

"You left me!" he said in that small innocent voice he had.

"I did that because, I……I……..I don't know. But, look at your new baby brother," still, he acted like he wasn't even there," Jack, come on, talk to me."

He turned his cute face toward his father, and still said nothing. Perry just picked him up, and began walking back to the hospital room to see everyone. Even though Jack still wouldn't talk to him.

On their way back, Jack slung over his father's shoulder, he spied a tiny blue blanket inside the dead man's coat……………..

**121212211212**

**Heyz! I know I still need to update my other stories! I just reely want this story off my hands, so I could finish my other ones, then I could right 1 or 2 stories by themselves, and not have to many to deal with………………**

**Well, they're not your FF probs, so, just review and at least make an effort to make me happier with my worthless life! Lol.**

**-emo**


End file.
